Pretending
by I-make-you-LOL
Summary: Sonny is furious with Chad as she barges onto the set of McKenzie Falls to give him a piece of her mind. But will she give him a piece of her heart instead?  One shot


**I hope you enjoy this one-shot of Chad and Sonny! =D**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance. The show belongs to Disney. =D I only own the story-line for this FanFic.**

* * *

I had been so angry at Chad as I barged onto the set of McKenzie Falls.

What had he gained by covering every inch of the Prop House with toilet paper?

I pushed open the double doors and made my way to his dressing room. I scowled when I saw his name – plastered in golden lettering – underneath the huge gold star on his door. He was not a star! He was a loser!

"Chad!" I snapped, banging my fists on his door, "Open the door!"

The door swung open and I saw Chad lounging on his chair with his golden-blonde hair falling back from his face.

"How did you…" then I saw the fourteen year-old girl holding the door handle.

"Tracey. Could you give us a second?" Chad asked, gesturing towards the exit.

Tracey nodded and bolted out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, "You can't do anything for yourself!"

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked, flicking the hair out of his face, Justin-Beiber-style.

"Oh, you know, just admiring the views – why do you think I'm here!"

"Oh, right. The toilet paper thing," he sighed.

"Who do you think you are?" I snapped.

"Chad Dylan-Cooper. The greatest actor of our generation! Can't you take a joke, Sonny? We only wanted to be all 'funny' like you Randoms," he said, air quoting the word 'funny'.

"Well, it wasn't funny! That took us hours to remove!" I ran my hands through my hair and pulled out a tiny bit of toilet paper, "And some of it's still there!"

"You look cute in toilet paper," he laughed, "Turn around."

Grudgingly, I spun around and felt him run his hands along my back. When I turned back he was holding a strip of toilet paper in his hands.

"I suppose you think _that's_ funny!" I snapped, snatching the toilet paper from his hands and ripping it up into tiny pieces. Then I sprinkled it over his head, "That's what _I_ call funny!"

He scowled and shook his head around, toilet paper flying out of his hair and falling slowly to the ground like snow.

An awkward silence hung in the air and we both just stared at each other for a while.

I felt the anger I had been overflowing with just before, disappear completely as I gazed into his sparkly eyes.

"Y-you have pretty hair," he whispered, but I heard it as clear as day.

"What was that?" I asked, with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, I said that I had pretty hair," he said, hastily, flicking his hair out of his eyes again.

"You're full of yourself," I said, turning around and reaching for the door.

"Sonny, wait!" he called, jumping out of his seat and making his way towards me. I held my breath.

"I actually said that…" he took a deep breath, "that _you_ had pretty hair."

I smiled, running my fingers through my hair, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

I didn't know what to say. Chas had never been this nice to me… Well, he had never been nice, period!

"Chad. I don't know what to say…"

Chad fidgeted, playing with his fingers and tucking his hair behind his ears.

"Y-you have sparkly eyes," I admitted, looking at his face which was completely free of scorn, for once.

"I'm sorry. For tee-peeing your Prop House," he said, quickly, looking up at me to see if I accepted his apology.

I bit my lip and balled my hands into fists, then releasing them again.

"Sonny?"

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. A million thoughts were racing through my mind.

Then something took over me and before I knew it I was kissing him… and he was kissing me back.

It was slow and gentle, his lips lightly pressing on mine, his arms wrapped around me and pulling me close.

I was, surprisingly, disappointed when he pulled away.

I couldn't think of what to say. What _were_ you meant to say after something like that? Were you supposed to say thank you? Were you supposed to tell them they'd done a good job?

"Well… I better get going. You know, I've gotta shoot the next scene of McKenzie Falls."

"And I've got to rehearse for a sketch…"

We just stood there for a while, looking at each other.

"So, do we go back to being enemies?" he asked, cautiously.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Don't you think everyone would be suspicious if we all-of-a-sudden acted like good friends?"

He rocked back on his heels, without removing eye contact.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Well, can you tell everyone at So Random that I beat the crap out of you?"I asked, with a grin.

He smiled, flashing his too-white teeth at me, "I guess so."

"Good."

We spent another couple of minutes just standing there, fidgeting. But, for some reason, the silence wasn't awkward, it seemed… right.

"Um… Thanks, Sonny," he said, pecking me on the cheek, "I guess I'll see ya 'round."

"Bye Chad," I smiled, as I watched him leave his dressing room and enter the world of McKenzie Falls.

I stood there for a little while, contemplating everything that had just happened. Did I _like_ Chad? I didn't know. Did I want to kiss him again? Hell yeah!

After figuring out what I was going to say to the others I swung open the door and left the dressing room.

Chad and I were back to what we did best.

Pretending.

* * *

**Please R&R! =D I accept anon.**


End file.
